


a personal tide

by arhra



Category: Poetry - Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-26
Updated: 2015-11-26
Packaged: 2018-05-03 13:19:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 62
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5292311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arhra/pseuds/arhra





	a personal tide

Soon I will have torn myself apart   
As if my skin were fragile paper  
And my bones were blades of grass  
All of this shredded between the gentle grasp of finger upon knife

But when I end it will be beautiful  
My body will hit the earth like an earthquake   
And unlike affected villages; I will never rise again

25/11/15


End file.
